Lindo Gatito
by Sakura9801
Summary: Cuando te enamoras haces cualquier cosa para que esa persona se enamore de ti. Pides consejos a tus amigos o incluso a una "doctora corazón" Pero nunca se sabe que tipo de consejos te dará o mas bien pociones te dará. Pues alguna de las pociones te puede cambiar de cuerpo o hacer crecer tu cabello o incluso convertirte en un lindo gatito. YAOI LEMON (Chicoxchico) KyouyaxGinga


**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, aquí les traigo este one-shot KyoxGin, pues la próxima semana no podré escribir, ahora sin más merodeos, Kanda si las advertencias y Allen las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KANDA: Tch que molestia, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHIXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este género te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**ALLEN: Con gusto, ACLACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****de Kyoya y en letra normal de otros personajes" /Recuerdos/ MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**LAVI: Que emoción, otro KyoxGin ¡Pónganse cómodos! **

**KRORY: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzKYOYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzz zZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Lindo Gatito **

Cuando estas enamorado, no dejas de pensar en esa persona especial, cuando la miras tu corazón late como loco, sonríes como un idiota todo el día, el primer paso para conquistar a esa persona, es hablar, luego hacerte su amigo/a para después conocerlo mejor.

Algunas veces al no saber que hacer, realizamos "Test de amor" que vienen en revistas para saber si le gustas a esa persona, incluso vienen como poder conquistarlo, varios chicos piden consejos a algunos de sus amigos, algunos deciden ir con una "doctora corazón" para decirles su problema y así los ayude, dándoles consejos.

Una linda tarde en Beycity nuestro querido pelirojo Ginga se encontraba en su habitación sentado enfrente de su computadora, su mejilla la tenía recargada en su mano izquierda, esta estaba apoyada en el escritorio, veía la computadora fijamente, con su mano derecha daba click a cualquier página que viera, en realidad solo daba click sin algún motivo, solo lo hacía.

Entonces le llego un correo de su amigo Yu, al abrirlo un gran anuncio apareció, el fondo era de color rosa, y en la parte superior derecha tenía un gran corazón color rojo, y al lado decía: *¿Tienes problemas para conquistar a la persona que te gusta? ¡Pues dale solución a ese problema! Manda tu carta por correo electrónico a la "doctora científica del amor" Ella te dará consejos y resolverá tu problema.*

Nuestro ojimiel miro el anuncio detenidamente, ¿Por qué Yu le mando eso? y más importante ¿Por qué le pediría consejos a una "doctora corazón"? Pues es muy fácil la respuesta, Ginga nuestro blader poseedor de Galaxy Pegasus, se enamoro profundamente de un gran chico, su actitud tan fuerte y salvaje, su lindo cabello verde, un gran espíritu blader, me imagino que saben quien es, así es Kyouya Tategami, Ginga se enamoro de el hace más de un año, pero no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué? Pues simple, tenía miedo de que su amistad acabara, Kyouya es su mayor rival, no quería alejarlo, ambos son chicos, eso nunca pasaría, se repetía una y otra vez. Tan solo suspiro y cerro la ventana, se quedo pensativo unos momentos, pero… ¿Y si funcionara el consejo de esa doctora? Podría conocer más a Kyouya, pues el peliverde nunca mostraba sus sentimientos o hablaba sobre su pasado, tal vez si Ginga siguiera el consejo de esa doctora todo sería diferente.

Así de nuevo abrió el correo del anuncio y dio click en el, así lo llevo a la página, así comenzó a escribir su carta.

_Querida doctora científica del amor: _

_Tengo un pequeño problema, hay alguien que me gusta, este chico tiene un gran espíritu, pero a veces es muy arrogante y prepotente, su nombre es Kyouya quisiera poder estar más tiempo con el, para conocernos y pasar todo el día divirtiéndonos, por favor ayúdeme a estar mas cerca de el, quiero decirle lo que siento pero el problema es que los dos somos chicos, no se que hacer. _

_Hagane Ginga._

Dio click en enviar, cuando envió su carta apago la computadora y se acostó un rato, miraba el techo fijamente. _"Ojala y pueda ayudarme… en verdad te amo demasiado Kyouya…" _

_**~*Lindo Gatito*~**_

Mientras en Europa en una gran torre, la Orden Oscura, en donde habitan los exorcistas, si nos adentramos más en una sala de trabajo se encuentran varios científicos trabajando como locos, todos iban de aquí para allá trabajando, tenían un montón de cosas por hacer.

REEVER— ¡Donde esta el director! — grito enojado.

¿Quién era el director? Pues el director es Komui Lee, un hombre alto de unos treinta años, cabello negro, llevaba puesto su saco blanco y un gorro blanco, a Komui siempre que tenía la oportunidad se escapaba del trabajo, y se preguntaran ¿Dónde demonios esta?

El director o Jefe de división como gusten decirle, se encontraba en su computadora, revisando algunos datos.

KOMUI— Ahora veamos si han mandado cartas — abrió su correo ansioso, ahí pudo ver la carta que le mandaba nuestro pelirojo Ginga —Valla que tenemos aquí — lo abrió y la leyó quedo pensativo unos momentos —Con que a veces es arrogante y prepotente eh… me recuerda a Kanda— sonrió divertido, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, Komui era de las personas que no tenía ideas normales oh no, inclusive llegaba a ser un sádico, algo así como un científico loco, luego le envió su respuesta.

_Querido Ginga. _

_No te preocupes, algunas personas pueden ser así, pero estoy seguro que entraras en su corazón, yo te ayudare, espera dos días te mandare un paquete, sigue las instrucciones y veras que Kyouya se enamorará de ti. Cuídate y saludos _

_Atte. Doctora científica corazón_

Komui envió en correo se estiro un poco, entonces alguien lo jalo de la oreja

REEVER— ¡DEJE DE ESTAR DE FLOJO Y VENGA A TRABAJAR! — lo llevaba a la oficina

KOMUI— Pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer – peleaba por soltarse

REEVER— ¡Pero nada! — así se lo llevo para que trabajara.

Unas cuantas horas después, el director se encontraba organizando unos papeles, miro hacía ambos lados no vio a nadie, sus ojos brillaron, sin dudarlo se levantó rápidamente y salio corriendo hacía su laboratorio. A Komui le encantaba construir, también reparar a Komurin **(1) **Y también preparaba unas pociones para cualquier cosa, ya sea para cambiar de cuerpos, que tu cabello crezca lindo y fuerte y cosas por el estilo, pero como Komui era un maniaco usaba sus pociones en conejillos de indias y por conejillos de indias me refiero a los exorcistas, pobres de ellos.

Al terminar su poción puso una pose triunfante, la embotello y la guardo en una caja, así através del correo de Ginga consiguió su dirección y sin mas demora lo envió a Beycity. Después de un rato Reever lo descubrió y esta vez lo amarro a la silla para que no escapara.

…

Cuando nuestro ojimiel recibió el correo de respuesta se sintió un poco feliz, pero ¿Un paquete? ¿Qué contendría adentro? ¿Qué haría? Tan solo espero los dos días como le habían dicho, al cabo los dos días el timbre de su puerta sonó, bajo y abrió las escaleras, firmó para que le dieran el paquete, una vez adentro lo abrió, vio la botella la cual adentro tenía un líquido color azul, Ginga la tomo y la miro fijamente, tomo el papel de las instrucciones el cual decía:

_*Bébelo, así la persona que te gusta caerá rendida a tus pies, yo se lo que te digo :D*_

Ginga miro la botella con algo de confusión, encogió sus hombros y la destapo —Bueno ella es una experta así que debe saber lo que hace — dijo para después beberse toda la poción, pasaron unos segundos y no paso nada —Sigo igual… ¿Qué se… — sintió un raro cosquilleo en su estomago, después salio una nube de humo, Ginga tosió un poco, cuando el humo se disperso nuestro joven de ojos mieles tenía unas lindas orejas de gato color rojo brillante, también una linda cola de gato color rojo. Fue a un espejo y se miro — ¡NYA! ¡QUE FUE LO QUE ME PASO! Espera… ¿Nya? ¿Por qué nya? No puedo Nya ¡QUE ME PASA! — se llevo sus manos a la cabeza. — ¡Como le explicare esto a mi padre y a mis amigos! — entonces pensé en Kyouya, no podía dejar que le viera así ¿Qué pensaría? O mas bien ¿Qué le diría? Ni loco le decía que le pidió un consejo a una doctora corazón, para poder declarársele.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su casa.

YU— Oi Gingi, ¿Estas en casa? — grito el pequeño desde afuera.

MADOKA— Abre, venimos para poder ir a un lado todos juntos.

Ahora si que estaba en problemas, ¿Qué les diría a sus amigos? Debía pensar y rápido —Ahora voy nya— se sintió avergonzado pues el maullido de gato se le escapo, así subió a su cuarto, busco algo que le cubriera las orejas y la cola, pudo encontrar un gorro, sin dudarlo se lo puso, ahora el problema era la cola, entonces se le ocurrió una idea la tomo y la escondió detrás de su playera. Bajo a abrir. —Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

YU— Ya era… are… Gingi ¿Por qué traes un gorro?

GINGA— ¿Por qué? Porque… — se puso nervioso — ¡Porque tengo frío! — le contesto muy nervioso.

MADOKA— ¿Frío? Pero si hace sol.

GINGA— Ah es que mi casa esta fría y ya sabes me puse…un…gorro…

YU— Ya veo… bueno ¿Quieres salir?

GINGA— ¿Salir?

YU— Si, Madoka y yo quedamos en ver a Benben, Kenchi y a Tatekyo afuera del restaurante de hamburguesas — Realmente Kyouya no quería ir pero debido a la insistencia del pequeño termino por acceder para que se callara.

Nuestro pelirojo sudo frío, ¡Vería a Kyouya! Eso lo hizo ponerse muy nervioso —Ah bueno chicos…yo… no puedo ir…porque…porque… ¡Iré con mi padre! Si eso es iré con mi padre a la WBBA

YU— Ehh pero queríamos salir todos juntos…

GINGA— Lo se pero…mi padre…

YU— ¡Ya se! Y si te acompañamos a ver a tu padre, ahí podremos entrenar un poco — dijo emocionado.

GINGA— ¡Eh! Pero…

YU— Nada de peros, vámonos — tomo a Ginga del brazo y se lo llevo, así Madoka cerró la puerta y fue detrás de ellos.

Ahora si Ginga estaba que se moría, quería que en ese instante se lo tragara la tierra, si descubrían su cola y orejas de gato se pondría muy nervioso. Así fueron por Benkei, Kenta y Kyouya.

Al llegar todos se saludaron normal, pero Ginga estaba muy nervioso, debía decirle a Yu sobre lo que paso, pues para empezar el fue quien le mando ese correo, debía solucionar su problema. Kyouya miro detenidamente a Ginga, por lo cual le hizo ponerse muy nervioso.

KYOUYA —¿Por qué traes un gorro?

GINGA— Es que tengo frío — dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso. Kyouya se acerco un poco mas para observarlo mejor, por lo cual las mejillas de Ginga se ruborizaron un poco. —¿Qué pasa?

KYOUYA —Nada, tan solo te vez ridículo — lanzo una sonrisa burlona, Ginga se enojo un poco ante ese comentario, así se dio la vuelta, todos fueron rumbo a la WBBA para ver al padre de Ginga.

Ese día había mucho sol, era un día muy caluroso, el pelirojo comenzaba a tener más calor debido a que traía el gorro puesto, estaba sudando un poco, Kyouya se dio cuenta.

KYOUYA — Oye Ginga deberías quitarte el gorro, te acalorarás así.

GINGA— No, estoy bien, ya te dije que tengo frío.

KYOUYA —No seas ridículo, estas sudando, quítate eso — trato de quitarle el gorro, pero Ginga se alejo rápidamente.

GINGA— Te dije que tengo frío. — "¿Qué oculta debajo de ese gorro?"

MADOKA— Ya llegamos, bien ¿quienes combatirán?

YU— ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero pelear contra Benben y Kenchi! — dijo emocionado.

KYOUYA —Bien, peleare contigo Ginga — el pelirojo asintió, todos prepararon sus lanzadores — tres…

YU— dos…

KENTA Y BENKEI— Uno…

GINGA— ¡Go shoot! — así chocaron ambos beys, realmente eran fuertes, Leone empujaba a Pegasus, pero Pegasus se resistía.

Mientras con Libra, Bull y Sagitario chocaban entre si, Libra esquivaba los ataques de Bull.

"Es hora de ver que ocultas" —¡Leone! ¡Muro de viento de león! — así Leone creo un gran tornado.

Ginga se cubría debido a que el aire era muy fuerte, en ese momento sintió que su gorro estaba apunto de salir volando, así lo tomo con ambas manos sujetándolo muy fuerte.

KYOUYA —Tch, ¡Que ocultas bajo el gorro! — grito artado

GINGA— ¡No es nada! ¡Te dije que solo tengo frío!

KYOUYA— Mentiroso ¡Leone! — aumento el poder del tornado

GINGA— ¡Ya me harte! ¡Pegasus! — pegasus comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el estadio yendo mas y mas rápido, hasta crear un aro de fuego color azul — ¡Storm Bring! — así Pegasus choco contra leone haciendo que el tornado desapareciera — ¡KYOUYA BAKA! — llamo a Pegasus y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo.

KYOUYA — ¡Espera Ginga! ¡No hullas! — fue corriendo detrás del pelirojo.

MADOKA— ¡Chicos espe…ren — demasiado tarde ambos se habían marchado de ahí.

Ginga se metió por el corredor de la WBBA esperando llegar a la oficina de su padre, ahí estaría a salvo, entonces escucho unos pasos detrás de el, miro hacía atrás, vio a Kyouya que lo venía siguiendo. El ojimiel acelero el paso, dio vuelta a la derecha y ahí estaba la puerta de la oficina de su padre, sin dudarlo la abrió, pero su padre no se encontraba ahí, recordó que la puerta aún seguía abierta y fue para cerrarla pero Kyouya se lo impidió.

KYOUYA — ¡Déjame entrar! — empujo la puerta.

GINGA — ¡No! — empujo la puerta para cerrarla

KYOUYA — ¡No seas necio! — empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas logrando abrirla por completo, Ginga retrocedió, el peliverde cerro la puerta para evitar que Ginga escapara. — Ahora ¡Quítate ese gorro!

GINGA— ¡No! — sujeto su gorro con ambas manos.

KYOUYA — ¡Si no te lo quitas entonces yo mismo te lo quitaré! — se abalanzo sobre Ginga, por lo cual ambos cayeron al suelo, Kyouya arriba de Ginga — ¡Quítate eso! — en un movimiento la cola de Ginga salio y sin querer Kyouya la piso con su rodilla.

GINGA— ¡NYA! — grito de dolor

KYOUYA — ¿Nya? — retiro el gorro de Ginga dejando al descubierto sus lindas orejas de gato — ¿Orejas de gato? — se acerco para tocarlas

GINGA— ¡Nya! ¡No las toques! — un sonrojo apareció un sus mejillas

KYOUYA —Son de verdad…

GINGA— ¡Por eso no me quería quitar el gorro!

Ba_-Thump! Ba-Thump! _

"Se ve tan…lindo…" El peliverde miro a el pequeño neko detenidamente, sus pequeñas orejas peludas, su cola y su rubor en sus mejillas, Kyouya quedo idiotizado por aquella imagen de Ginga "¿Por qué mi corazón late de esta manera?"

El ojimiel al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban su sonrojo aumento.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "Mi corazón late como loco… Kyouya y yo estamos muy cerca… me siento raro…mi cuerpo se siente raro…" _ Ginga acerco más su rostro al de Kyouya.

Instintivamente Kyouya se acerco mas al rostro de Ginga, estaban tan cerca de unos centímetros de distancia, la cara de nuestro pelirojo estaba tan sonrojada, que lo hacía lucir tan lindo.

En ese momento Ryusei entro a su oficina, al ver a su hijo y a Kyouya en esa posición muy comprometedora le salió una venita en su sien en señal de enojo.

RYUSEI— Kyouya… —Ambos voltearon y vieron a Ryusei quien no estaba tan feliz — ¿¡QUE CLASE DE JUEGOS PERVERTIDOS LE ENSEÑAS A MI HIJO!? — después de eso se empezó a escuchar un gran alboroto, cosas salían volando, caían cosas.

Los demás chicos escucharon el alboroto y fueron a ver que pasaba.

Después de esos diez minutos de persecución, Ginga se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la oficina, al lado de el estaba Yu y Madoka, mientras que Benkei, Kenta y Kyouya estaban parados.

RYUSEI— Lamento haberme puesto histérico, ahora hijo ¿Cómo es que te salieron esas orejas y la cola de gato?

GINGA— B..bueno…es algo difícil de explicar… — agacho su mirada y jugo con su bufanda en señal de nerviosismo — Pues…como decirlo…ayer en un correo…di click a una página y… me enviaron una poción…y al beberla me salieron las orejas y la cola…

RYUSEI— Espera hijo ¿De que pagina me hablas?

Ginga se puso rojo como el color de su cabello —Pues…era…de…una…doctora corazón… — su cara ya parecía un semáforo. Yu al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y mas Kyouya, ¿Ginga? ¿Pidiendo consejos de amor? ¿Le gustaba alguien? Pero ¿Quién?

RYUSEI —Ya veo… pero ¿Cómo podrás volver a la normalidad?

GINGA— No lo se nya

MADOKA— Awww los gatos también hacen nya ¡Que lindo!

GINGA— No lo puedo evitar nya, algunas veces no puedo controlarlo nya

RYUSEI —Ahh mira en que te metiste hijo… bien bucare información sobre esa página, creo que será mejor que vallas a casa.

GINGA— Creo que será lo mejor.

En ese instante a Yu se le ocurrió una idea — ¡Bien nosotros ayudaremos al señor Ryusei a buscar información! Por lo mientras Tatekyo ira a cuidar a Gingi.

Tanto el ojimiel como el ojiazul se pusieron nerviosos.

KYOUYA — ¿Por qué yo?

YU— Porque si no mal recuerdo… quien fue el que descubrió las orejas de Gingi, quien le piso la cola.

GINGA— Pero Yu…

YU— Nada de peros, empujo a Ginga y a Kyouya hacía la salida —Vallan a casa, mientras nosotros buscaremos información — así les cerro la puerta. A todos los presentes les salio una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

MADOKA— Ahora vamos a buscar.

_**~*Lindo Gatito*~**_

Ambos chicos se encontraban caminando hacía casa de Ginga, al llegar el pelirojo se dejo caer sobre el sillón.

KYOUYA — ¿Cuándo crees que volverás a la normalidad?

GINGA— No lo se, solo espero que sea pronto… — luego suspiro

KYOUYA —No te pongas así, pronto volverás a la normalidad — se acerco y acaricio su cabeza, causando un sonrojo en el ojimiel.

GINGA— Gracias por darme ánimos Kyouya — le sonrió.

El peliverde al verlo sonreír así de angelical, y a eso súmale sus lindas orejas y cola de gato, no pudo evitar que en sus mejillas apareciera un color rubí. ¿Por qué al verlo así de lindo su corazón latía muy rápido? Se preguntaba el ojiazul.

Miro a la mesita del centro, ahí vio una pluma, la observo entonces la tomo unos momentos, vio que tenía un botón, lo apretó y la pluma sacaba un punto rojo **(2) **con ella apunto a varios lugares, en ese momento el neko Ginga miro el punto muy detenidamente, entonces como un gato comenzó a seguir el punto rojo.

GINGA— ¡Es mío! — fue tras el punto — ¡Te tengo! — al alzar sus manos no estaba el punto.

KYOUYA —Esta por aquí — así Ginga siguió el punto rojo, aunque era algo sumamente ridículo, ambos lo disfrutaban, jugaban juntos, Kyouya miraba a Ginga con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se divertía. —Ahora veremos con que mas podemos jugar pequeño gatito— fue y busco una bola de estambre — Mira lo que encontré Ginga — le enseño la bola de estambre — ¿La quieres?

GINGA— ¡Si! — dijo emocionado, Kyouya se la lanzó — ¡Es mía! ¡Mía! — con sus manos la rodaba de aquí para allá, así toda la tarde se la pasaron jugando.

Así llego la noche, Ginga estaba en el sofá y Kyouya estaba al lado suyo.

GINGA— Nee Kyouya… —el mencionado lo volteo a ver — Gracias por cuidarme — un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

KYOUYA —Esta bien, aquí estaré contigo el tiempo que necesites — acarició su cabeza, el sonrojo de Ginga aumento.

GINGA— Kyouya…

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "De nuevo mi cuerpo se siente raro…" _

KYOUYA —Ginga, ¿Estas bien?

GINGA— Nya…— se acerco a Kyouya, ocasionando que este se pusiera nervioso

KYOUYA— Oye ¿Qué te pasa? — Ginga se fue acercando más a el, podían sentir la respiración de cada uno.

RYUSEI— ¡Ya llegue! — abrió la puerta de la casa, acto seguido Ginga y Kyouya se separaron — ¿Cómo les fue?

KYOUYA —Bien, ¿consiguieron alguna pista? —Ryusei negó con la cabeza—Bueno yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

GINGA— Etto… Kyouya… ¿Podrías mañana volver a venir?

KYOUYA —Pero… — miro a Ginga

GINGA— Por favor… — sus ojos brillaban, le brindo una linda sonrisa y su piel tenía un tono rosa tenue muy lindo

KYOUYA —Esta bien, mañana nos vemos

GINGA— Gracias Kyouya — así el peliverde salio de la casa.

Así durante toda la semana Kyouya fue a cuidar a Ginga, mientras que Ryusei y los demás seguían buscando información para regresar a la normalidad a Ginga.

El pelirojo y el peliverde durante toda la semana estuvieron juntos, todo el día, jugaban o platicaban, aunque a veces eran platicas sin sentido alguno, pero a Ginga le hacía feliz, podía conocer un poco mejor a Kyouya y sobre todo pasar más tiempo con el, que era lo que más anhelaba.

Ya era sábado por la tarde, Ryusei tenía que irse a un viaje de negocios, por lo cual los demás chicos se encargaron de buscar información.

Kyouya y Ginga estaban juntos hablando, en ese momento se escucho un

rugido.

GINGA—Tengo hambre…

KYOUYA —Veamos que hay para cenar. — se levantaron y fueron a la cocina. El ojiazul abrió el refrigerador ahí vio la leche, después de todo a los gatos les gusta la leche, la sirvió en un vaso y se lo llevo a Ginga.

GINGA— ¿Leche? — miro el vaso que Kyouya ponía en la mesa al lado del cartón de leche

KYOUYA —Temporalmente eres un gato, y a los gatos les gusta la leche.

GINGA— Eso es verdad…

KYOUYA— Toma — Ginga tomo el vaso y de un solo trago se lo acabo, al dejar el vaso no se dio cuenta que le habían quedado bigotes de leche, Kyouya soltó una sonrisa burlona.

GINGA— ¿Qué?

KYOUYA —Pareces un niño, tienes bigotes de leche, déjame limpiarte — tomo la servilleta y se acerco a Ginga, lo limpio — Listo— al ver sus lindas orbes color miel se quedo hipnotizado.

Nuestro querido pelirojo al ver esos hermosos zafiros color azul también quedo hipnotizado por ellos, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fueron acercando, pero sin querer Kyouya con su codo derramo el cartón de leche haciendo que Ginga se mojara

GINGA— ¡Nya! ¡Esta frío! — su cola se erizo

KYOUYA —Lo siento, no vi el cartón.

GINGA — No te preocupes, ha quede todo mojado.

KYOUYA —Parece que vas a tener que tomar un baño — ante ese comentario Ginga se erizo.

GINGA— Mm... no mejor me seco con una toalla.

KYOUYA —Dije que tomaras un baño — lo miro fijamente

GINGA— No, solo me secare. — se dio la vuelta

KYOUYA —Con que esas traemos eh ¡Ven! — tomó a Ginga por detrás y lo cargo — Tomaras un baño te guste o no — llevo a Ginga al baño y abrió el agua caliente

GINGA— No tomare un baño

KYOUYA —Entonces tendré que desvestirte

GINGA— Exacto… espera ¿¡QUE!? — Kyouya lo tomo y como pudo logro quitarle la playera a Ginga — ¡Espera Kyouya! ¡NYA!— luego el ojiazul fue con el pantalón y como pudo logro quitárselo, al final Ginga solo traía puesto su boxer, nuestro ojimiel estaba muy avergonzado — ¡Ya entendí! ¡Me meto a bañar!

KYOUYA —Bien, ahora métete a la tina y no me iré de aquí hasta verte adentro de la tina

GINGA— Ya entendí — entonces se sonrojo — No puedo desnudarme completamente si me miras.

KYOUYA — Esta bien, me doy la vuelta — se volteo, escucho como Ginga se metió a la tina —Bien ahora… — al ver a Ginga se sonrojo un poco, podía ver su pecho descubierto con un tono rosa muy adorable, sus orejas mojadas ¡Dios! Se veía tan lindo.

GINGA —¿Qué?

KYOUYA —N..nada, solo lávate — tomo el shampoo y lo vertió en el cabello de Ginga, así Kyouya lavo su cabello incluyendo sus pequeñas orejas.

GINGA— Nyaa se siente tan bien… prr— "Sus orejas se sienten tan cálidas y son tan adorables…"

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "Mi cuerpo…" _ "Se siente raro…"

El ojiazul al terminar de lavar el cabello de Ginga tomo el jabón y comenzó a frotar la espalda de Ginga, así el jabón lo paso por su pecho.

GINGA—Nya…ah… —lanzo un pequeño gemido al sentir que el jabón rozaba su pezón derecho. "Tan lindo…"

Kyouya siguió frotando el jabón por todo el pecho de Ginga, nuestro querido gatito tenía sus mejillas muy rojas, lanzaba unos pequeños gemidos, su corazón latía como loco, con que Kyouya estuviera con el le hacía muy feliz.

El ojiazul al ver las reacciones de Ginga sintió como un color rubí aparecía en sus mejillas, realmente se sentía feliz de esta con el, se acerco y beso el hombro de Ginga. Ante esta acción nuestro ojimiel estaba muy avergonzado, Kyouya quedo hipnotizado por los dulces gestos de Ginga, instintivamente se fue acercando a el.

GINGA— Nya…Kyouya… — sus labios se unieron, un beso dulce, el sonrojo de Ginga aumentaba, se sentía tan bien, pobrar esos labios, sintió como la lengua de Kyouya lamía sus labios, sus orejas se erizaron al sentir ese tacto — Nya…— el peliverde deslizó su lengua para entrar en su boca, así probo el sabor de Ginga, tan dulce, poco a poco el beso te torno en una mas apasionado, el ojiazul apoyo su mano derecha en el hombro de Ginga, mientras que con la otra se apoyo en la orilla de la tina. _"Sus besos son mejor de lo que imaginé" _

"Sus besos son tan dulces, esto es malo mi cuerpo se siente excitado, quiero hacerlo mío… ¿¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!?" Volvió en si, se separo rápidamente.

GINGA— ¿Kyouya?

KYOUYA —Lo siento, tan solo acábate de bañar — dio la vuelta y se marcho del baño, se recargo en la puerta — ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? Si estoy más tiempo con el… no podré controlarme… — así fue a la cocina para mojarse la cara con agua fría.

GINGA— Kyouya… — así continuo su baño, al acabar se puso una toalla en la cintura, fue a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, sus mejillas aun tenían ese color rubí, respiraba un poco agitado — Kyouya… —murmuro, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse un poco más.

Mientras con nuestros demás amigos, todos se encontraban buscando información, entonces Yu tenía su laptop, estaba chateando con la "doctora científica del amor"

_*Nee sensei, ¿Mi amigo regresara a la normalidad? ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirá siendo un gatito?* _

Y Komui una vez más había logrado escaparse de su trabajo, *Claro que volverá a la normalidad, la persona que le gusta lo esta cuidando ¿no es así?*

_*Si, ya ha pasado una semana y no veo cambios* _

KOMUI— Ya paso la semana — entonces sonrió pícaramente *Pues veras mi pequeño Yu, al cabo de una semana tu amigo sentirá raro su cuerpo*

_*¿Raro? ¿Cómo que raro?* _

*Veras… primero su temperatura aumentara, luego sus sentimientos saldrán a flote, le dirá sus sentimientos a la persona que le gusta y una cosa llevara a la otra, cuando sean uno las orejas y cola de gato desaparecerán* Envió el mensaje, entonces escucho a Reever gritarle *Lo siento ya me tengo que ir ¡Bye bye!*

REEVER— ¡Por enésima vez no se escape del trabajo!

KOMUI— Si ya voy~ — se levanto contento, bailaba de aquí para allá pues el milagro del amor ocurriría.

Nuestro pequeño Yu leyó el mensaje — ¿Hasta que se vuelvan uno? ¿Qué significa esto? — quedo pensativo, pues no le iban a explicar lo que significa a esa edad verdad.

El pequeño neko se encontraba en su cama, su frente estaba caliente, se sentía muy raro —Kyouya… ese beso… cuando me tocaste…ah… — sintió algo duro entre su entrepierna. Llevo su brazo hacía su cara tapándose los ojos con el. Al tener su mirada oculta no pudo ver a Kyouya quien entraba a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta se sonrojo un poco, pues vio a nuestro neko con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, podía ver sus piernas delgadas y su pecho, el ojiazul se sintió muy excitado al ver esa imagen de Ginga. Lo miro mas de cerca y noto que respiraba agitado y su cara estaba roja. — ¿Estas bien Ginga? — se acerco y toco su brazo.

Ginga al sentirlo retiró su brazo, el ojiazul puedo ver esa linda cara angelical, sus mejillas con ese hermoso color rubí y sus ojos color miel brillaban.

GINGA— Nya…Kyouya… caliente…

KYOUYA —¿Eh?

GINGA— Mi cuerpo…nya… se siente…caliente… — dijo entre jadeos

KYOUYA — No me digas que te enfermaste, ¿Será un resfriado? — coloco su mano sobre la frente de Ginga — Tienes fiebre.

Ginga tomo su mano y se acerco a el —No… no es fiebre… mi cuerpo… — llevo la mano de Kyouya hacía arriba de la toalla, así el ojiazul pudo sentir que Ginga tenía una erección, por lo cual su sonrojo aumento un poco más. —Por…favor… nya…haz algo…

KYOUYA — ¿Hacer algo? ¿Pero que? — era evidente que sabía que tenía que hacer, pero estaba avergonzado, no podía hacer eso, Ginga era su rival nada mas que eso.

GINGA— Nya…por favor… — el peliverde al ver esa linda expresión movió su mano para poder meterla debajo de la toalla y comenzar a tocar al pequeño neko —Nyaaa… Kyouya… ¡Ah! — la mano de Kyouya se sentía tan bien, el movimiento de su mano marcaba un ritmo tan delicioso —¡Nya! ¡Kyouya! Muévela…mas rápido… nya… — su respiración era cada vez más rápida, nuestro querido Kyouya al verlo así se sintió más excitado, ahora el también tenía una erección. — ¡NYAA! — se vino en la mano de Kyouya. —Ah…ah…ah… más… nya…por favor…tócame más… Kyouya…

"Esto va mal…ya casi no me queda autocontrol…" Quería tomarlo en ese momento pero no podía, pues Ginga era su rival, tan solo se dejarían llevar por el momento, sin involucrar sentimientos, además ambos eran chicos, nunca habría nada entre ellos dos, eso se repetía nuestro peliverde. —Me tengo que ir — se alejo un poco, al darse la vuelta sintió como Ginga lo tomaba del brazo.

GINGA— No te vallas…

KYOUYA — Me tengo que ir, suéltame —intento soltarse pero Ginga lo tomo con ambos brazos evitando que se soltara. — ¡Te dije que… — se descuido, entonces Ginga lo llevo hacía la cama poniéndose arriba de su amado ojiazul.

GINGA— No te vallas…nya…Kyouya… no te puedes ir así…

KYOUYA — ¿Por qué no?

GINGA— Porque estas duro… — se sentó sobre el pantalón de Kyouya, así movió sus caderas.

KYOUYA —Ngh… que… — sentía las caderas de Ginga acariciar su erección

GINGA— Kyouya… — se acerco y lo beso, al principio sorprendió al peliverde, intento mover a Ginga pero al moverlo las caderas de este se movían, por lo cual sentía como acariciaba su erección, tan solo sentía mas placer.

El pequeño neko movió sus caderas, ocasionando que Kyouya lanzara un pequeño gemido de placer, en ese momento aprovecho y deslizo su lengua hacía la boca de Kyouya. Un beso lleno de deseo y pasión, sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra. El ojimiel deslizo sus manos tocando el estomago de Kyouya, las bajó mas hasta encontrarse con la hebilla del cinturón, poco a poco lo fue desabrochando.

KYOUYA —Es..pera Gin.. ah… —sintió como las pequeñas manos de Ginga tomaban su erección para frotarla de arriba a bajo.

El pelirojo corto el beso, así fue bajando hasta meter la erección de Kyouya a su boca, Kyouya sentía la cálida boca de Ginga deslizarse sobre "el" su lengua daba pequeñas lamidas, Kyouya se sentía tan bien, su autocontrol se estaba acabando —Deten…te Ginga… voy a… — Ginga movió su cabeza más rápido — Me vendré… ¡Ah! — se vino en la boca de Ginga, sin dudarlo el pequeño neko trago los fluidos del peliverde.

GINGA— Sabes tan dulce Kyouya…

KYOUYA —Detente… esto no esta bien… — decía entre pequeños jadeos

GINGA— ¿Por qué?

KYOUYA —Porque somos chicos, además eres mi rival, tan solo eso.

El pequeño neko se sintió triste — ¿Por qué no podemos ser algo más? — su tono de voz era triste y esos bellos ojos color miel se tornaron tristes —Yo quiero ser algo más…— lo miró a los ojos — ¡Quiero ser tuyo! — retiro la toalla de su cintura así colocó la erección de Kyouya en su entrada, se fue sentando poco a poco — ¡NYA! —lo cierto es que le dolía mucho, pero realmente quería hacerlo con su amado peliverde.

Kyouya sentía el cálido interior de Ginga, se sentía sumamente placentero, se sentía tan bien, ahora no sabia que hacer, las palabras de Ginga ¿Eran verdad? No sabía que pensar, tan solo miro al pequeño neko, el cual estaba llorando.

KYOUYA —Ginga… ¿Te duele mucho?

GINTA— No, estoy bien… — se forzó para poder hacer que el miembro de Kyouya entrara completamente en el. Sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer, el ojiazul sintió a Ginga tensarse, realmente le estaba doliendo, entonces tomo las caderas de Ginga y lo levantó.

GINGA— ¿Kyouya?

KYOUYA —Baka, tan solo te estas lastimando — así metió un dedo al cuerpo de Ginga

GINGA— ¡Nya! ¡Ah!

KYOUYA —Tengo que prepararte primero — su autocontrol se había acabado, metió el segundo dedo, los movía en círculos, el pequeño neko gemía un poco más alto, así metió el tercer dedo, ocasionando que Ginga se viniera entra sus estómagos — Ahora ya estas listo. — tomo las caderas de Ginga y las coloco arriba de el.

GINGA— Kyouya… — una vez más el miembro de Kyouya entraba a su cuerpo —¡Nya! — ahora era un poco más fácil — Ahhh — la erección de Kyouya entro por completo.

KYOUYA — ¿Estas bien?

GINGA— Si, estoy bien, estoy tan feliz, puedo estar contigo… — le brindo una linda sonrisa. — Te amo Kyouya. — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El peliverde se sorprendió, ¿en verdad le gustaba a Ginga? El por mucho tiempo pensó que siempre serían rivales nada más que eso, entonces Kyouya se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. —Yo también te amo — el ojimiel se sorprendió.

GINGA— ¿De verdad me amas?

KYOUYA —Por fin pude aclarar mis sentimientos, amo todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu espíritu de lucha, por mucho tiempo creí que estaba confundido, pero veo que no es así, me di cuenta de que en verdad te amo.

GINGA— Kyouya… — le sonrió dulcemente y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Con sus dedos pulgares Kyouya limpio sus lágrimas, así el peliverde deslizo sus manos hacía la cadera de Ginga. El neko paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kyouya, comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba a bajo. Kyouya le ayudaba con las embestidas pues también movía las caderas de Ginga, poco a poco las embestidas se tronaron mas fuertes y rápidas, Ginga gemía mas alto se sentía tan bien estar con Kyouya.

KYOUYA —Ginga… ah…— lamió el pecho de Gnga, por lo cual el pelirojo grito de placer, así Kyouya lamió uno de sus pezones

GINGA— ¡Nya! ¡Kyouya! ¡Kyouya! — gritaba su nombre, al ojiazul le encantaba escucharlo, se veía tan lindo, sus expresiones. — ¡Ah! ¡Nyaa! ¡KYOUYA! — así se vino por tercera vez.

KYOUYA — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedes seguir?

GINGA — Eso no es… ¡NYA! — en un movimiento rápido Kyouya se encontraba arriba de su amado neko, — Kyouya… — movió sus caderas invitándolo a moverse.

KYOUYA — Dime mi pequeño neko — se acerco y lamió el lóbulo de Ginga — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

GINGA— Quiero que…nya…te muevas…nya…quiero sentirte más adentro…

KYOUYA — No escucho, ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

GINGA— Quiero que te corras adentro mío… nya… muévete…

KYOUYA —Que buen gatito… — se acerco y lo beso, un beso salvaje, ahora el león tenía a su presa, el ojiazul devoraba la boca de su neko, esa boca que ya es de el. Comenzó a moverse, tomo las piernas de Ginga y las coloco arriba de sus hombros, sus embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, Ginga abrazó a Kyouya, las caderas de Kyouya marcaban un delicioso movimiento, tan placentero, lleno de deseo y lujuria.

El ojimiel rompió con el beso para gemir mas alto — ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo Kyouya!

Nuestro querido peliverde sonrió —Yo también te amo Ginga — abrazo a su amado pelirojo aun embistiéndolo — Ya casi me…vengo… — lanzó un pequeño gemido, así termino en el interior de Ginga, el pequeño gatito al sentir los fluidos de Kyouya en su interior hizo que se viniera entre sus estómagos.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, jadeantes, Ginga se sentía muy feliz, por fin el y Kyouya se volvieron uno, miro a Kyouya y se acurruco entre sus brazos —Te amo tanto Kyouya.

El peliverde sin dudar abrazo a su amado ojimiel —Yo también te amo Ginga— beso su frente, al poco rato ambos se quedaron dormidos.

_**~*Lindo Gatito*~**_

A la mañana siguiente nuestros queridos chicos despertaban, Ginga abrió sus ojos lentamente, al darse cuenta de su situación se sonrojo, pues estaba entre los brazos de Kyouya, entonces recordó lo que había pasado, se sintió tan feliz. En ese momento su amado ojiazul comenzaba a despertar, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a Ginga.

GINGA— Buen día Kyouya.

KYOUYA —Buen día Ginga — se acerco y beso su frente — ¿Cómo te sientes?

GINGA— Estoy bien, tan solo estoy muy feliz de estar contigo.

KYOUYA —Yo también — lo miro de cerca —Tus orejas y tu cola no están.

GINGA— ¿En serio? — se incorporo, con sus manos toco su cabeza y era verdad ya no tenía orejas de gato — ¡Volví a la normalidad! — se sintió muy contento.

KYOUYA — Creo que te veías mejor con orejas y cola de gato.

GINGA — ¡Kyouya! — dijo algo enojado

KYOUYA — Es broma — le dio un beso corto — Con orejas o no te ves muy lindo. — por ese comentario las mejillas de Ginga se ruborizaron un poco.

GINGA— Baka — con ambas manos tomo la cara de Kyouya, lo acerco para poder besarlo tiernamente — Te amo

KYOUYA —Yo también te amo Ginga — así Ginga se arreglo, irían con sus amigos para avisarles que se habían ido las orejas de gato.

Ginga amarraba su bufanda cuando miro a la computadora —Nee Kyouya en un momento te alcanzo— el peliverde lo espero abajo en la sala, Ginga abrió su correo y le envió uno a la "doctora científica del amor" sonrió y así bajo las escaleras para poder irse con su amado.

En la orden oscura Komui miro su correo, leyó el correo de Ginga, así sonrió — Bueno otra misión cumplida.

En ese momento un chico de cabello blanco y ojos color gris entraba a la oficina —Estoy de vuelta chicos.

KOMUI —Bienvenido Allen, ¿Cómo te fue?

ALLEN— Bien, conseguí entregar el Golem **(3) **

KOMUI— Me alegro.

ALLEN— ¿Qué haces? — se acerco para ver lo que hacía —De nuevo con lo de "doctora corazón"

KOMUI— Pues si, esta vez ayude a un chico, me comento que la persona que le gustaba era arrogante y prepotente, como Kanda, me dijo que quería estar más tiempo con el, así que lo ayude.

ALLEN— ¿Y como lo hiciste? — pregunto con algo de miedo, pues Komui no tiene las mejores ideas que digamos.

KOMUI— Tan solo le di la poción "Lindo gatito"

ALLEN— Das miedo…

KOMUI— No salio tan mal mira — Allen leyó el correo, después sonrió.

ALLEN— Al parecer este tal Ginga consiguió conquistar a su amado.

KOMUI— Si, el amor es un sentimiento tan hermoso.

El correo decía:

_*Querida doctora científica del amor: _

_¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme! Al principio creí que era una broma lo de las orejas y cola de gato, pero veo que no fue así, gracias a ellas, pude pasar mas tiempo con la persona que me gusta, pude estar mas cerca de el, ahora estoy muy feliz porque le pude decir lo que siento, el respondió de la misma manera. _

_¡Gracias por su ayuda!_

_Hagane Ginga_

Mientras en una casa, el pequeño Yu se encontraba en su laptop, entonces le llego un correo.

_*Querido Yu. _

_Al parecer nuestra idea funciono, Ginga se le confeso a tu amigo Kyouya, ahora pueden ser felices juntos._

_Atte. "Doctora científica del amor" "_

Yu sonrió fascinado, pues el pequeño sabía perfectamente que a Ginga le gustaba Kyouya, pues cuando miraba a su amigo pelirojo el veía a Kyouya con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos. El y Komui habían armado su plan para que estuvieran juntos— ¡Yay! ¡Gingi y Tatekyo están juntos! — dijo feliz.

Como dije al principio cuando estamos enamorados hacemos de todo para hacer que esa persona especial se enamore de nosotros, pedimos consejos a nuestros amigos o a "doctoras corazón", pero ojo si reciben la invitación de la "doctora científica del amor" nunca confíen en sus remedios, pues no se sabe si te mandara una poción, y tal vez esa poción te convierta en un lindo gatito.

**¡Aquí termina este one-shoot! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen Reviews por favor! **

**LAVI: Komui y sus ideas locas… **

**KANDA: Necesito una poción de esas… **

**KRORY: Ya me imagino para quien es… *voltea a ver a Allen* ._.U Bien a aclarar. **

**(1) Komurin: Es un robot que Komui construyo para ayudar al trabajo pero siempre hace un gran desastre y siempre termina destruido ese robot, apareció en el cap 8 de nuestra serie. **

**(2) Nos referimos a las plumas láser **

**(3) Nosotros para comunicarnos usamos un robot de alta tecnología llamados Golems, así contactamos más rápido a nuestros compañeros.**

**YO: Lo termine me tarde 4 días en escribirlo… *me estiro* Quería que fuera grande el one-shoot pues la próxima semana no podré subir nada.**

**LAVI: Suerte estudiando. **

**YO: Toda la semana estudiare pues el domingo 23 tendré un examen muy importante, mi examen de ingreso a la preparatoria. **

**ALLEN: Después de que haga su examen estén al pendiente, pues se acerca "No sueltes mi mano" ¡Será un KyoxGin! ¡Si! **

**KANDA: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este one-shoot. **

**YO: Así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. **

**TODOS: ¡Nos vemos dentro de una semana! ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
